Flutura Mariposa
The daughter of the deceased Reikan Lo, a descendant of nineteen of the Twenty Kings and a Shichibukai, with his death, he left his only child in his stead, Luna Lo, who was relocated back into into a different city. Through a period of time, became an agent for the Maboroshibuki (幻武器, lit. "Phantom Weapons"), personally becoming their Navigator Through this, Luna Lo became no more and she had been named “''Flutura Mariposa”. Background Withheld momentarily.(''IjustwanttoRPplease) Personality Rather forthright and stoic with her opinions and views (just not her feelings) in spite of being a soft-spoken individual with either a grievous or calamitous grasp upon her legacy, leading her to be known as a brash in times. Mariposa has a cordial behavior with the finest mixture of aloofness, she is independent and with this standoffish nature. She is not dispassionate or apathetic in nature, however, she is reserved. Abilities & Powers Adequate Hand-to-Hand - Mariposa isn't quite the physically strong one, however, she does have technique. Glossing over her evasion abilities, she is strong enough and more than fast enough to block incoming blows, along with offer sharp strikes. Such as punches, however, she is really strong with her kicks, having the ability to easily break the average man's bones. Efficient Swordplay '''- Within her line of work, she has been forced to learn many things about a sword, she does not have a proper style, but what she lacks, she makes up with free styling it. Which, aids her in many things. '''Navigator - Allowed the finest educational studies, Mariposa is an accomplished cartographer, fluent in both geography and bathymetry. An ability called a power, caught within her garnet hues and by mere study of a glace, she can merely scan and identify any common land feature, leaning its stability, strong and weak point, awhile any abnormalities are counted and easily found too. The weather isn’t much different in the regard. Due to her abilities as a cartographer, she is considered one of the competent navigators. However, noone truly knows where her abilities came from. Genei Ryodan (幻影旅団, lit. “''Phantom Troupe''”) is an extraordinary ability, it is a passed down ability from current generation to the next and there has only been a handful with it. It is an ability that has an uncanny advantage to avoid any and all means of detection, based on the mastery, has the ability to hide from observation Haki, even fruits with a few more benefits, such as being able to get into the mind, emotions and works on the line. It is not limited to devil fruit powers which use sensory abilities, the limitation, much like observation haki, is mastery. Currently, Luna Lo and two others have this ability. Rokushiki Exceptionally agile and dexterous, Mariposa is not known for her physical strength, but for swiftness, flexibility and precision which is applied in her usage of Geppo, Soru and Kami-e, three of the seven techniques of Rokushiki. Bōreiho (亡霊歩, lit. "Ghost Walk") is a variant Geppo combined with Kami-e and Soru. After experimentation, Mariposa became one of the few that utilize the technique. Unlike those who use standard Bōreiho are limited to standard leg work, awhile a handful, such as Mariposa are not limited to such. Bōreiho had been created to become the ideal evasion technique, however, it places extreme pressure on the user and cannot be used loosely, to each person, their flaw is different. Able to use a single leg for movement, or even their arms, the user has the ability to direct and travel in any direction they please, based on their weight, speed and movement. Bōreiho is a potent technique for the simple fact, they are able to evade attacks midair, by bending in uncanny ways and using their hands to keep them ‘hopping’ along the air. The first usage of the technique was to get the drop on the desired enemy, awhile the second usage was to avoid any unneeded damage. Tamashii Fuku (魂覆, lit. "Ghost Veil") is a variant Kami-e. Kishiwa (気皺, lit. "Spirit Ripple") is a variant Soru. Haki Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the typical senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Mariposa awoken her ability to utilize Busoshoku Haki at a young age, but was not able to use it at will until she met Akari, an Admiral,' '''taught her the basis and a greater mastery over it. '''Busoshoku Haki' Equipment *Transponder Snail, Banshee, is a small snail kept within a hidden pocket upon her hoodie, it is used for long distance communication, where it can only send a total of twenty words per message. It is not used for calling, more so, messaging of the sorts. It is noted, it cannot send messages, but receive them. *'Sword' is a double-edged sword with the finest sharpness. Upon the top edge, it is micro-serrated allowing ripping and tearing of a person. Meanwhile, the bottom edge is a fine smoothness that can slice just about anything easily. *Lockpicking kit. Approved by Wam 18/5/2018